


小闯祸精：Rosie/  Rosie， The Troublemaker

by HEALme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Rosie is a troublemaker, Sherlock and Rosie team up, Sherlock has a very soft side, Sherlock is so good with rosie btw, a little bit of Johnlock snogging in the kitchen, but nothing too explicit, even without knowing it, he's such a good dad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme
Summary: “那你为什么就不当我爸爸呢？我觉得你就是我的另一个爸爸啊！”“因为我真的不是你爸爸啊。”其实这又有什么所谓呢。感谢作者Kaapp的温馨甜甜的又带点虐的Parentlock小文，适逢父亲节，希望大家在看完后，能对自己是生活中扮演父亲角色的那个人说一句“我爱你”喔





	小闯祸精：Rosie/  Rosie， The Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosie, The Troublemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521147) by [Kaapp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp). 



> 感谢作者Kaapp的温馨甜甜的又带点虐的Parentlock小文，适逢父亲节，希望大家在看完后，能对自己生活中扮演父亲角色的那个人说一句“我爱你”喔

 

罗茜.华生今年七岁。这是她第一次被叫到校长办公室去。理由是她揍了一个男同学，那个小朋友说她打起架来只会“娘里娘气”地装样，所以她身体力行地为这孩子证明了“女生究竟应该怎样打架”。

现在，小小的她安静地坐在一把大大的椅子上面，办公室里只有她一个人。她知道自己错了，不过她觉得没什么好后悔的。但Rosie知道，爸爸要看到她这个样子肯定会很伤心。

她能够想到爸爸对她说“暴力解决不了问题”的样子，然后她想到了回家后可能要受到的惩罚，不禁叹了口气。她一个星期都吃不了最爱吃的饼干了，可能一个月不能看电视。更糟糕的是，爸爸该不会不让她和Sherlock玩“妙探寻凶”的游戏吧？Rosie现在是真的开始后悔了，她害怕地猜测着爸爸可能给她的惩罚。

校长终于进来了，Rosie不禁挺直了腰板，望向那位女士。

“华生小姐，你好！我是Fran女士。”她一边介绍自己，一边走向了自己的椅子。“你知道你为什么被请到这里来吗？”

小女孩紧张地点了点头。

“我已经给你爸爸打了电话了。他很快就会过来，所以我们三个可以好好谈一谈。”这位女士虽然并没有故意在吓她，但是听上去严肃极了。她金色的头发被扎进了一个很紧的髻里，她穿着灰色的衬衣和紧身的窄裙子，外面还有一件很漂亮的白色西服。

如果Rosie此刻不是在紧张地想象着自己马上要受什么样的惩罚的话，她会认为这位女士真的很漂亮。

一想到接下来就要发生的事情，Rosie不禁咬紧了嘴唇。很快，她就听到了敲门声。“请进。”校长女士说。

门开了，一个高个儿男人走了进来，Rosie大吃一惊。她等到的居然不是失望的爸爸，而是看上去很平常一样感到无聊的Sherlock。

“华生先生，感谢您这么快就来了。请您坐下。”Fran女士一边寒暄，一边将来人引向Rosie旁边的一张空椅子。

我们的侦探先生走进了房间，并坐在了Rosie身边。小女孩偷偷地向他笑了一下，心里很好奇为什么是他来了，而不是爸爸。她倒并没有觉得Sherlock来有什么不好。当爸爸训她的时候，侦探先生永远和她是“统一战线”上的。当她犯了错时，侦探总有话为她辩护，有的时候不惜和爸爸吵一架。他总有自己的一套道理，再不行的话，他就飞快地转换话题，有的时候，爸爸就这样被搞得晕头转向，最后完全不知道自己原来要讲什么了。这一招不是什么时候都灵，不过大多时候，还是非常管用的。

“嗯，你在电话里讲的，Rosie和人打了一架？”Sherlock问道。

“是的。我们真的对您女儿的所作所为感到非常失望。”

“我也很失望。”Sherlock这样接道。

“您必须清楚，我们学校里绝对禁止暴力行为，如果再有这种情况，她就要面临停学一段时间的惩罚了。”

“我向您保证，这种事情不会再发生了。我会和Rosie好好谈谈的。”说到这里，他看向了小姑娘。

十分钟后，校长终于说他们可以走了。Sherlock拿着Rosie的小背包，另一只手牵着她走过门厅。

两个人都没说什么，直到他们走到学校外面了，Rosie才捏了捏Sherlock的手，问道“为什么是你来了，爸爸却没来呀？”

“你们学校直接把电话打到家里来了。你爸爸好像联系不上。可能是他昨天晚上又没给手机充上电的原因。”

“我还是不明白呀，为什么你要装成我爸爸，然后来学校了呢？”

“我不认为为这点小事打断你父亲的工作有什么必要。另外，我也刚好没事，Lestrade今天也没过来，没什么让我感兴趣的案子。”

“但这不是小事了！我打了我的同学呀。”从这里我们就可以看到，Rosie小小年纪，就继承了John那一整套道德观念。她知道自己错了。

“小孩子打打闹闹，很正常。我敢打包票，你爸爸小时候肯定也打过不少架。”

“你怎么知道的呢？”

“我非常确定以及肯定。”

后来在回家的路上两人又沉默了，只是Sherlock还牵着Rosie的手，他的步子也比平时小多了，好让Rosie的小腿能够跟上。

Rosie的学校离221B并不远，今天刚好又出太阳了。所以，每当遇上这种天气，Sherlock接Rosie放学后，他们就会去公园玩儿。她很喜欢去那里荡秋千。Sherlock刚开始地时候，会轻轻地推她的秋千，她会求他说“高一点，再高一点”，然后他就会突然加大力气，这时候她会感觉到自己都快要飞起来了。

“爸爸很小的时候，你就认识他了吗？”Rosie好奇地问。

“不认识。我们不是一起长大的。”

“那你和爸爸不是永远的好朋友？”

“你想问问句的话，应该加上‘难道不是吗’，然后答案是不，或者说，这样说并不准确。我和你爸爸，到现在为止，应该算彼此认识了很久了。”他这么说。

“Mark跟我说，他认为我只会‘娘里娘气’的。”

“然后你亲自证明了他是错的。”Sherlock说。

“我也想上柔道课。”Rosie提出了自己的小小愿望，“Mallory Beckett就在上这种课，看起来超级好对付讨厌的男孩。”

“我没什么反对意见，不过你必须去问问你爸爸。我觉得这主意不赖。”

“真的？”她对他笑了起来。

“是的，你必须要学会保护自己。”Sherlock低下头去，也给了她一个微笑。

“所以你会跟爸爸讲今天你被请去学校的事吗？”

“我觉得这种事情他知道不知道都没什么要紧”，他这么说，“现在，你得告诉我，那孩子流血了吗？你打他的时候？”

“有一点点……”她的声音又弱下去了。

“想吃冰淇淋吗？”

Rosie重新笑了起来，“现在我真的好想吃一个。”

“记得别告诉你爸爸，你知道我给你吃甜的东西，他总是不怎么高兴。”

 

  **[~~~~~~~~]**

 

她竭尽全力跟校长解释，这不是她的错。

校长室的门开了，门边了站着一个穿黑大衣的卷发男人。

“我发誓，这不是我的错。”

“华生小姐，请坐下！”

“这不是我挑起来的！”

“啊，华生先生，请您赶快进来，坐吧坐吧，我来解释这一切。”

Sherlock在Rosie旁边坐了下来。他已经很熟悉这间办公室了。

Rosie看了看坐在她旁边的两个大人，然后开始说话了，“我当时正在吃午饭，我吃得好好的，结果Cathia一个肉丸子就向我扔了过来，但她没有砸到我。我只是捡起来，然后又扔回去了而已，但是我一个不小心碰到她眼睛了，然后丸子上的茄汁就挤到她眼睛里去了。我其实觉得我根本都没打到她的眼睛啊，她很像是装的。不过，即使打到了，我也绝对没像她说的那样，下手那么重，而且丸子上哪有那么多茄汁啊！”

“另一个女生受惩罚了吗？”

“哎，可是另一个受伤了呀。”

“行啊，那您也不能只惩罚我女儿，只是因为她的方向感比别的孩子好，所以丢东西比别的孩子准。”

“华生先生，您的女儿完全没必要把那丸子扔回去的。”

“那么，其他的孩子首先就不应该朝Rosie扔东西，她只是在保护自己而已。所以，我想不明白，为什么另一个女生能不受惩罚。”

“我会对另一个女生进行进一步处理的。”

“非常好，如果我们已经完事了的话……”Sherlock声音慢慢低了下来，他已经站了起来。

“不不不，我们还没谈完呢。”校长抗议道。

“现在看来，我们已经没什么好谈的了。”Sherlock边说边推开门，把Rosie一个人留在了里面。

 

**[~~~~~~~~]**

 

Rosie这次是真的慌了。她知道自己做了一件非常不好的事情。Sherlock一定会非常生气，而且肯定会对她失望的。可是这次，她真的是没什么别的办法了才这么做的呀。

“华生先生，很抱歉又让您在百忙之中赶过来…….”校长做了常规的开场词，她现在也非常习惯这位“华生先生”出现在她的办公室里了。

“我倒是没事。这次Rosie又做了什么吗？”

“怎么说呢，你家姑娘今天又惹事了。”

“喔，她是又把那个孩子揍了一顿吗？”Sherlock漫不经心地来了这么一句。

校长女生狠狠地给了他一记眼刀，气氛瞬间凝重了起来。

“我说的话，有那么点不太好？”Sherlock向小女孩发问。

“嗯嗯，不太好。”她边说边忍住笑。

这种时候，Sherlock会百分之百地确定Rosie绝对是John Watson亲生的。她和她爸爸说几乎一模一样的话，说的时候还会嘴角带着一模一样的微笑，简直和她爸爸一个模子刻出来的。

“好了，华生先生，我们回到您女儿的事情上来，”校长低低地说，“Rosie被我们发现在数学考试中，她在作弊。”

Sherlock立马看向了Rosie，而Rosie却小心翼翼地避开了他的注视，手指在自己校服的边边上绕来绕去。

“Rosie绝对不会做出这种事情来。”

“她自己已经承认了。”Fran女士说道。Sherlock把脸转向了Rosie，把一只手放在了她的肩上。

“来，告诉我，是真的吗？”

小姑娘的带着强烈的负罪感点了点头，泪水开始在眼眶里打转了。她最伤心的是，看到了Sherlock没有生气但是却对她很失望的那种神色。她真的不想看到他这样。当然了，他这次一定会把她作弊的事告诉爸爸，不过，她宁愿自己一辈子受罚，都不愿意看到Sherlock一下子蔫了下去。她感觉自己真的是个很糟糕的姑娘。

“好了好了，我知道，犯错是人之常情嘛。我已经和你女儿谈了一次，她保证她不会再作弊了。数学有的时候是很难，很多小朋友都不喜欢。所以，也许，在家的时候，您可以帮她看看她的数学作业，用一些有趣的方法帮她学数学。她下次就不会觉得，她只能用作弊才能取得好成绩了。”

“这是肯定的。她父亲和我都会尽最大的努力帮她提高成绩的。我们向您保证这种事情不会出现第二次了。”

“华生先生，您的女儿其实是个很聪明的姑娘。”校长最后对他们友好地笑了笑。Sherlock当然很赞同这一点。

那天他们是坐出租车回家的。外面下雨了，Sherlock又忘了带伞。他们便绕过公园，准备直接回去。一路上都很安静。Rosie拖着腮帮子，看着窗子外面的东西一点点地移过去，而Sherlock则不停地在他的手机上敲敲打打。

“你为什么要作弊？”Sherlock突然说话了，可把Rosie吓了一跳，她不得不缓了缓，才能接他的话。不过她也觉得没什么好说的。

“我不想让您或者爸爸失望。”她轻轻地说。

Sherlock侧过身来，好看清楚她脸上的表情。

“为什么你不早点告诉我们你觉得数学上面有困难呢？我可以帮你的啊。”

“因为我觉得我就是理解不了啊。我上一次考试也考得非常不好。我觉得，即使你帮了我的话，我还是什都不懂。我的脑子没你转得那么快。我其实很笨，但我不想告诉你这个，因为我知道你非常非常讨厌愚蠢的人。你总是这么说你的那些委托人的。”她一股脑地全部说了出来，竭力想抑制住满眶的眼泪。“我想的就是，如果我得了A的话，你才会继续喜欢我的。”

“什么？你是说我会不喜欢你？”Sherlock疑惑地对她眨了眨眼。

“因为我不如你聪明呀。”、

现在，一滴眼泪终于滑了下来。Sherlock把她揽进怀里。

他觉得很愧疚，Rosie在旁边的话，他应该注意一下自己为人处世的态度的。即使Rosie其实不是他亲生女儿，他也在她的教育上没什么发言权。可是，他们一直住在一起，这也就不难解释，她为什么觉得他做什么都是对的了。

她推理得不错，他非常讨厌那些愚蠢的大人，但他讨厌的是“大人”啊。他怎么会因为Rosie有做的不好的地方就讨厌她呢？她还小，还有很多要学的。他永远都不可能因为这种事情不喜欢她啊。而且，实际上，他从来都是喜欢她的。

他第一次见到她的时候，他就喜欢上她了，他喜欢她粉嘟嘟的脸颊，她和她爸爸一样的金色头发和亮亮的眼睛。这么多年过去了，当John终于带着她搬回了贝克街的时候，他就一直把她当自己的亲女儿，尽管他从来都没和她说过这种话，当然，也没有和John说过。

Sherlock知道，自己的生活其实并不适合一个孩子的加入，所以，他做了很多努力保证Rosie在公寓里是安全的，也没让她过于沉迷自己的那些实验。

他开始自己打扫卫生了，也不会把做了一把实验就那么随意地往桌上一扔了，特别是在他们吃饭的时候。他也很少在凌晨4点拉小提琴了，除非Rosie做噩梦了，他会拉首曲子安慰她一下。当她还是个小婴儿的时候，他就为她创造了自以为完全安全无害的环境。但现在她长大了，他也是要在自己的行为方面上点心了。这次就是因为自己一个不注意，让小姑娘这么伤心，这当然得算在他头上。

“Rosie，我永远永远不会讨厌你的。”

他吻了吻小姑娘的额头。而这个七岁的小姑娘只是把她的头埋在他的脖子旁边，手里紧紧抓着他大衣的衣领，好像生怕他会甩开似的。

“但-但是-我-我还是-还是很-很笨。”她又哭了起来，“你怎么会喜欢我呢？”

“不，事实是你不笨。即使你真的很笨的话，我还是会很喜欢你的。”他就这样告诉了她，用手轻轻地抚着她的背，好像是要她放心下来。

“为什么呢？我都算不上是你真正的女儿。”她的声音里还带着哭腔。

这话一下子吓到了Sherlock。

“Rosie？”她吸了吸鼻子，然后直直地看向他。

“你不想当我真正爸爸的原因，是因为我太笨了，所以不配当你的女儿。”

Sherlock皱起了眉头。

“这倒是句蠢话了，Rosie，怎么讲？”

“在学校，我们学了‘家庭’是什么。所以的孩子都要有两个至亲，所以我想和他们一样。”

“Rosie你自己这样就很好啊，为什么你非要和世界上的其他人一模一样呢？和平常人一样真的是，无聊。”

“你真这么想吗？”她问。

“是的。”他揉了揉她金色的头发。“而且，本来也不是所有孩子都有两个嘛，有的父母离异了啊，有的，就只有一个妈妈或者一个爸爸…….”

“可我还是想要另一个爸爸的。”她这么说。

“为什么不是要一个妈妈呢？”Sherlock好奇地问她。

“因为我想让你当我的爸爸嘛。”

“你之前怎么不跟我们说呢？”

“我不想亲耳听你说出来，就是我想的那些你不愿意当我爸爸的理由是对的。”她飞快地擦掉了一颗掉下来的眼泪。

“你其实非常聪明的，而且我不是你爸爸也没有什么所谓啊。”

“那你为什么就不当我爸爸呢？我觉得你就是我的另一个爸爸啊！”

“因为我真的不是你爸爸啊。”

“但你和我们住在一起。我们和别人家根本没什么区别呀。”她开始连炮珠似地向他列举证据了，“你和爸爸都会照顾我，陪我一起玩。我感到不开心的时候，或者生病的时候，你都会让我心情变好。你会跟我讲睡前故事，我们还一起吃冰淇淋。我们一起去公园，你教我超级多的东西，还让我一起做实验……..”

Sherlock不禁深吸了一口气，让自己缓过来。他从来没想到，今天他们俩之间会谈到这种东西。

“Rosie，这种东西没那么简单的。”

“为什么呢？我现在可以叫你Papa呀，我觉得Daddy不会介意的。”

“我可不敢保证这个……”Sherlock好像在自言自语。“Rosie，我是很想当你的爸爸的，真的。但我不知道你Daddy会不会同意这个。”

“他为什么会不同意呢？”

“因为这很复杂。”

“为什么会很复杂？”

“因为这是大人之间的事情。”他叹了口气。

“这样。”她难过地低下了头。Sherlock牵起了她的小手，用力地握了握。

“但无论如何，无论我们是不是真正意义上的一家人，但重要的是，我们仨之间都很爱很爱对方。”

“那我可以叫你Papa了吗？”Rosie终于破涕为笑了。

“我们一起去吃个冰淇淋怎么样？”他提议到，小心地换了个话题，然后叫司机掉了个头，因为他们要一起去买个冰淇淋。

那天晚上，当Sherlock跟Rosie读完了睡前故事，让她好好睡觉的时候，小姑娘叫住了他。

“Sherlock？”她听起来已经很困了。

“嗯嗯？”

“我想要说的是，我认为你和Daddy都是非常非常好的爸爸。”她说完便闭上了眼睛，慢慢滑入了梦乡。

Sherlock以前从来不知道的是，这种评价会让他想要高兴地跳起来。他下楼了，发现John正坐在火炉边的椅子上看书。他很想跟他谈谈今天发生的事情，可他真的不知道从哪里开始讲起。所以，他决定那就干脆不说算了，就像一直以来地这样，他一直都是个只会逃避的懦夫。

 

**[~~~~~~~~]**

 

John想着，自己肯定赶不上了。他在快下班的时候，突然又来了个病人，这让他在诊室多呆了一会儿，他下班的时间就比预想的时间晚了。所以，他放弃了坐地铁，直接跳上了一辆出租车。

Rosie的演出将要在15分钟之内开始了。如果他再不快点的话，女儿表演的开头他就看不到了。他家姑娘是不会原谅他的。这是她第一次上台啊，所以这对她来说很重要。

在这几个星期里，只有有人打断她关于这次演出的重要性，和这次演出的效果的长篇演说，她都会非常生气。

今天早上，在John去上班前，她就跟他们反复强调了晚上表演开始的时间，说是防止他们俩忘记了，如果他们真的忘了的话，John觉得，他们得忍的就不是小姑娘一个早上，或者几个星期的唧唧喳喳了。

John终于准点到达了Rosie的学校，一个漂亮的金发女士已经要关上大门了。

“等等我！”他喊了一嗓子。那位女士看到了她，给了个眼神让他放下心来。

“看，我们都迟到了。”她笑了笑。

“可不是嘛。”

“没事没事，我们都有可能迟到的。”她这么安慰道，“你们家有小孩在演出吗？”

“是的是的，我们家Rosie Watson。”他想到女儿不禁笑了起来。

“喔，她啊！她是个很可爱的小甜心，也是个小麻烦精。”她咯咯地笑了起来。

“啊，这样啊？”John好奇地问。

“是的，没错，您一定知道的。这一年来，我想您一定把校长办公室的门都踏破了吧。”

“呃，其实，好吧，我从来没有被请来过。”John老老实实地承认了这一点。

“啊？！ 那来的一定是您的丈夫了！”

“我？我丈夫？ ”

“是啊，他已经是我们这里的名人了。每次来，都穿着他的长大衣，还有他标志性的黑色卷发。他在这里粉丝多着呢。”那位女士戏谑道。

“你说的是，Sherlock吧？”他一下子知道了人们又误会了，他和Sherlock，别人总是这样。

“喔对对对，我想他就叫这个名字。他是不是经常来接Rosie放学啊？”

“呃呃呃，是的。因为有的时候我还没下班。”

“他对她真的超级好，她一犯了什么事儿，他就会过来。这对Rosie来说，是家常便饭了吧，因为她真的是个胆子大的小魔鬼啊。”那位女士还在笑。

“嗯嗯，是的，她就这个性子。”John的声音像蚊子哼。他知道这么多年，Sherlock和Rosie之间真的很亲很亲，可是把Sherlock当个榜样，真的，有点不太好啊。

“好了，那我们去看演出吧。”那位女士往旁边让了让，John这才进了礼堂，去找自己的座位了。

他四处找Sherlock，然后看到他坐在第三排。他便向那边走了过去，坐在了我们的大侦探旁边的空位上，他知道这个位置一定是留给他的。

“还以为你赶不上了呢。”Sherlock仍对着手机敲敲打打。

“我亲爱的‘丈夫’，我当然不会错过‘我们’女儿的演出了！”John竭力让自己表现出讽刺的语气。Sherlock则向他挑了挑眉毛。“接下来，你是不是应该解释下，你和我女儿这几个月来，是不是背着我做了些什么啊？”John这么问。

Sherlock瞟了他一眼，仍然盯着手机屏看。

“搞不懂你在说什么。”

“我说的是，你在演Rosie的爸爸的角色！”

“喔，这事啊。”

“对，就是这个事！”我们的好医生开始长吁短叹了，“你啊你，你要解释的东西很多啊。’

“这种事情用不着大惊小怪吧。”Sherlock这么反驳他

“大惊小怪？Sherlock，我跟你说清楚了，你不能假装你本来就不是的那个人。如果别人都知道了，你可能会——”

“可是啥事情也没有啊。你在医院那么忙。我不觉得我自己能处理的事情，还非要劳烦你请假跑一趟。”

“但你不是她的爸爸！”John咬牙切齿地说。

“可我可以当她的爸爸。”Sherlock同样也急了。这个时候，灯光渐渐暗了下去，大幕拉开了。

“演出要开始了。”

“这事儿还没完，Sherlock。 我们得好好谈谈。”

“好好好，现在，你把注意力放在舞台上来，Rosie马上要上去了。”

 

**[~~~~~~~~]**

 

 “呀，Daddy！ 你来了啊！”Rosie猛地扑向了John的怀里。

“当然不能错过你的表演了，小甜心。”他吻了吻她的偶发。

“那你喜欢吗？”她问道。同时又马上蹦蹦跳跳地跑到Sherlock那里，给了他一个拥抱。John这个时候还有点生Sherlock的气。但是看到他和自己的女儿在一起，他总会感到很高兴。

“你真的非常棒，小公主！”Sherlock也紧紧地搂住了她。

“那我们能一起去吃冰淇淋吗？”Rosie听起来兴奋极了。

John也笑了起来。“当然可以啦，就把冰淇淋当你表演的这好的奖励吧。”

他们正要一起出去的时候，有让人叫住了他们。

“华生先生。”这个称呼John和Sherlock同时回了头，看到校长朝他们走了过来。

“很高兴能再次见到您，华生先生。”她是对Sherlock说的，伸出手来给他握了一下，“特别是今天这种，Rosie没闯祸的日子。”

Rosie害怕地咬住了嘴唇，看向了她的Daddy。

“我也一样。”我们的神探脸上堆满标志性的假笑。

校长女士看向了John，“很抱歉，我想我们是第一次见面。”

John走上前一步，伸出了他的手。“我是John Watson。”他直截了当地介绍了自己。

“喔，那您一定是另一位华生先生了。我明白了。幸会幸会。”她笑着说。

John试着挤出一个比哭还难看的笑来。

“那敢情你就是在Rosie闯祸时候，负责教育她的人咯？”他指向Sherlock说，试着开个玩笑。

“这样啊，那敢情她闯祸的时候，就是我女儿了咯？”Sherlock声音里带点恼意。

“那当然啊。毕竟你是那个被经常叫到学校来的嘛。”John如此回敬道。

“好的，明白了。”Sherlock表示自己完全承认这一点。

他们就像一对已经一起生活了很多年的夫夫那样拌起嘴来，校长实在是忍不住笑了。“我想说的是，很高兴见到两位。我觉得两位是很可爱的一对。那边还有我一些我需要去打个招呼的家长，那我们下次再见啦。”她挥了挥手，然后走到门厅的另一边去了。

 

**[~~~~~~~~]**

 

那天晚上，他们在安吉洛餐厅吃了晚饭，最令Rosie开心的要属他们仨一起去吃了冰淇淋。她在回家的路上就已经睡着了，因为她已经整整兴奋了一天了。

John把她抱在怀里，把她送到了她的小床上。他吻了吻她的额头，然后下了楼。他看到Sherlock坐在厨房里，双目紧闭，仿佛沉浸在他的思维宫殿里。于是，他走过去烧了壶水，然后靠着柜子，抱着手，站在了他面前。

“我们真的不好好谈谈吗？”他总算开口了。

Sherlock深吸了口气。

“John，说真的，我不知道我有什么好道歉的。我做了我所认为的最好的事情。第一次是你没接到电话，你当时肯定很忙，所以我过去当了一次她的‘爸爸’。是的，这真的不是个多大的事情。第一，你在上班；第二，你又有时间。既然我可以去，干嘛还要麻烦你呢？我也和她一块住，我和你一样了解她。所以，我觉得我对她也有父亲的责任，尽管，我实际上没这个头衔。”

 “Sherlock，我……”

“而且，她也没反对这个。她就像在爱一个爸爸一样在爱我，这个事实我们俩必须接受，尽管我们可能并不想让这种事情发生。但事实就是，她越长大就会像喜欢你一样喜欢上了我。”

“我从来都没说过我不想让这种事发生。这…….我只是，太惊讶了。她从来都没说过呀，至少对我，她从来没说过这种事情。”

“可是她确实跟我说过。”

“什么？”

“她问我，为什么我们和其他同学的‘家庭’都不一样。”

“你怎么说的呢？”

“我说的是，大人的事很复杂。”

“是的，你说的倒没错。”John往后靠了靠，一只手挠了挠头发。

在沉默了有几分钟之后，Sherlock终于开口了，“你是不是很介意这个？”

“不，我没有。我知道这种事情总有一天要发生的。”

 “那么问题来了，你为什么会让这一切发生呢？为什么在Mary之后，你就不去约会了？你为什么不去重新开始你的生活？有另外一个孩子，然后离开贝克街？”

“贝克街是我家啊，不住这儿你说我住哪儿呢？”John向前走了一步，坐在了厨房桌子旁的椅子上，正好是Sherlock的对面。“我想，我一直都没去约会的原因是，我不会再需要去约会了。”

Sherlock抬起了眼睛，而John叹了口气，握住了Sherlock放在桌上的手，把他的手包在了自己的手里。

“我想说的是，我们俩人就可以对抗整个世界，你和我一起养Rosie，我就不会再需要别人了。我只要你便已足够。”

Sherlock觉得自己的一口气就被卡在了喉咙里，他的脉搏带动他所有的血管一起开始剧烈地颤抖，而John仍轻轻地握着他的手，仿佛他的手是一件易碎的东西那样。他的大拇指轻轻拂过Sherlock手背，最后拉住了他的手指头。

“你为什么之前不说？”Sherlock的声音听起来很干，但他自己完全没意识到这一点。

“因为我是个懦夫，我害怕你会拒绝我。如果我们的友谊能够继续的话，我就觉得很满意了，因为我不能再忍受一次是去你的滋味了。特别是我那样待你之后，你对我做出什么都不为过。我现在还不知道，究竟为什么你会原谅我，特别是在Mary死后我对你做的那一切。”Sherlock感到John的手又握得紧了些。

 “那时候，你很悲伤。”Sherlock这么解释道。

“可是，我不应该打你，我不应该把那一切怪罪到你头上。这都不是你的错，而是——我。”

Sherlock站了起来，绕过了桌子。他站在了John的身后，用手环住了他的肩膀，给了他一个拥抱。

“别再这样和自己过不去了，都过去了，你也应该向前看了。”他把额头搁在了他的头发上，他的手经过了他的胸部，最后在他的肚子那里紧紧地抱住了他。

“但我不会忘记这些事情的。”John这么说道。

“如果你要想前看的话，那你就必须忘掉这种事情。”Sherlock发现自己正在不断地轻抚John的头发，他简直停不下来了，然后第二件他还能做的事情，就是闻着他身上的气味。这种问道混合着John用的麝香味的香水，医院里的杀毒剂的味道，还有他的剃须水，以及格雷伯爵红茶的香气。总而言之，这是他无法抗拒的味道。他身上味道让人感到很有安全感，同时又有着极度的诱惑。他用的洗发水都有那么吸引人的味道，Sherlock此时唯一一个念头变成了：吻他。顺着他的耳朵向下吻，到他的下巴，再到他的脖子，再到他的左肩。为了这一刻，他已经等了好多年了，可是他就是没有勇气去吻他，这么多年都是的。

突然，John站了起来，他的手现在放在了Sherlock的脸上。他猛地把他拉了过来，对着他的嘴猛地吻了下去，他的吻来势汹汹，仿佛已经饥渴许久。

Sherlock的回应也在瞬间就发生了，他张开了他的嘴，让他们的舌头交织在一起，这是一种愤怒，而又能使人精疲力尽地纠缠， 因为这么多年他们一直回避着彼此。他们的吻绵长而又热烈，仿佛能持续一辈子似的。

Sherlock感受到了John的舌头慢慢地试探着他的嘴唇，这让他感觉自己的嘴唇像是触了电那样麻麻的。

“对不起。”John终于松开了他，他的额头抵在Sherlock的脸颊上，他的嘴唇离他只有几毫米那么远。我们的神探可以感受到他说出的每一个字时吞吐的气息，“我只是，太想吻你了，这么多年来，一直很想。”Sherlock感觉到他的呼吸，他们之间如此甜蜜的气息。“我能够在这么多年的故意疏远之后，离你这么近。真的，我为什么会对我们之间的一切视而不见呢？”

 “John”Sherlock的声音带着粗粝的质感，他的身体已经因为保持一个姿势，而变得有些麻，除了John之外，此刻，任何事情都刺激不了他的感官。

是的，John的手，此时正放在他的脸上；John的胸膛正抵住了他的心上，John呼出的气息环绕着他，John的嘴唇刚刚还在他的唇上，带着特有的温度。

“你对我，真的是，太耐心了。”John轻轻地说，而Sherlock此刻正忙着把自己的鼻子轻轻地放在他的鼻子上摩挲。“我究竟因为做了什么，而最后得到了你呢？”John问这个问题时，闭上了眼睛。

“因为你，和你的一切。”Sherlock停了下来，随后，把自己的嘴唇又压在了他的上面，把他拉到了自己的怀里。他的手拂过了John的脖子，到了他的头发，又轻轻地抚向他的脸颊。

Sherlock觉得自己得到了想要的东西。然后，他便心满意足地开始吮吸着他的下嘴唇，这让我们金发的好医生不禁发出了一声低低的叫声，而他给他的回应是更深更酒的亲吻，和更近的距离，他们的骨盆相互摩挲在一起。

在几分钟后，他们终于分开了，开始看着对方脸上的表情。他们的眼睛里都有了对方的投影，困倦，焦虑，却有爱欲慢慢。John刚刚舔了他的下唇，让Sherlock迫不急待地希望接下来的事情赶快发生。

“我们要——我们应该——我们得去——呃？”

“我这是在对一个支支吾吾的Sherlock说话吗？”John深吸了一口气，对他笑了起来。然后，他牵起了Sherlock的手，带他走进了他的卧室，不，从这之后，就是“他们”的了。

 

**[~~~~~~~~]**

 

“所以，今天是讲《爱丽丝漫游记》呢，还是《彼得潘》呢？”

“讲《彼得潘》！”小姑娘咧开嘴笑了，高兴地在床上跳来跳去。

“好好好，你得赶快安静下来，快到被子里去，然后躺下来，否则你绝对睡不着觉的。”

Rosie乖乖听话了，她把小熊拖到了自己的怀里，然后不情不愿地躺到了枕头上。

Sherlock在她旁边坐了下来，一只手把她揽到怀里，小姑娘也使劲地往他身上靠了靠。

“你小时候，最喜欢的童话故事是哪一个呀？”等Sherlock完全坐下来了，她问他。

“嗯嗯，我像你这么大的时候，很喜欢海盗的故事，只要和海盗相关的东西我都很喜欢。”

“海盗不是都很坏吗？”小姑娘问道。“你看那个‘钩子’船长，对那些走失的男孩子和Peter多凶啊。”

“他们才没有都很坏呢。”Sherlock笑了起来，亲了亲女儿的额头，“比如，我，就是一个非常非常好的海盗。”

Rosie听到后咯咯直笑，“Papa你才不是海盗呢！”

现在，Sherlock其实还是对Rosie给他的称呼很惊讶，他还是不怎么习惯她叫他“Papa”。

“我可能是你见过的最可怕的海盗了！”Sherlock对她这样宣布，同时，趁她不备，开始挠她的痒痒。

“啊！别！不要挠我啦！”Rosie一边笑，一边试着挣开Sherlock非常擅长挠痒痒的手。“Dad！ 快来救我！！ 爸爸爸爸！！！”

“我是不是听到有人在向我求救啊？”John的脑袋探进了女儿的房间，笑着说道。

“快来救我！！我被一个海盗给抓住了！”他女儿大笑着说。

“是吗？”John觉得他们俩真的很有趣，于是他走向了他们家“海盗”，“Sherlock啊，我不是让你哄她睡觉的吗？你怎么倒把她搞的越来越兴奋了呢？”

Sherlock终于住手了，Rosie在床上不住地边笑边喘气，她的肚子都笑痛了。

“我才没有呢，你看，我让她累瘫了。”Sherlock抗议道，“而且我们刚刚选好了今天晚上要读的故事呢。”Sherlock对John晃了晃手上的书。

“彼得潘吗？”John看了看书名，“你不是早都能把这个故事背下来了吗，Rosie？”

“没啊，而且这是个经典的故事，而且Papa很擅长讲睡前故事的。他可以把每一个角色用不同的声调读出来，真的是太好玩啦。”

“我知道他很会讲故事的，”John点了点头，“但你别睡得太晚啊，明天还要上学呢。”John一边说着，一边走向他的女儿，在他额头上印了个晚安吻。然后，他又快速地在Sherlock唇上亲了下，就让他们开始讲故事了。

“晚安，Daddy。好梦嗷，我爱你。”Rosie在他快走到门口的时候喊了一句。

他回头看了女儿一眼，笑着对她说，“我也很爱你，小甜心。”

然后他在女儿的房门外站了一会儿，就这样微笑地看着这个世界上他最爱和最珍视的两个人依偎在一起。

 

**[~~~~~~~~]**

 

在Sherlock终于让Rosie睡着之后，他下楼了，到了那间卧室，现在这间卧室是他们的了。

本来呢，在John刚搬回来的那会儿，Sherlock决定自己用221C当自己的卧室，但更多的是办公室，因为他说自己睡的很少。毕竟Rosie来了后，John就坚决不让他起居室里粘贴各种谋杀案的照片了，因为Rosie随时都可能摇摇晃晃地走进来，看到那些东西。

所以Sherlock就说John可以用他以前的卧室，开始的时候John死活都不同意，但Sherlock总是能把John说的哑口无言，所以John还是同意了这种安排。

不过现在，这间楼下的卧室变成了他们的卧室了。John一想到这个就会笑起来，他还是不怎么习惯这个说法，不过他很喜欢听人这么叫它。

Sherlock一回来，首先去浴室洗了个战斗澡，然后便和John一起上了床。他很喜欢这张床，因为它很大。此刻John正躺在床的左边，背对着Sherlock，不过他可以感到Sherlock睡了上来，随后他能够感觉到Sherlock颀长的身子贴了上来，贪婪地闻着他的味道，他的胸膛在John的背后摩挲，一只手揽住了John的腰，而他们的腿交缠在了一起。John高兴地叹了口气，开始舒舒服服地享受爱人的怀抱。现在只有一个词能够概括他的感受，那个词正好是，幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day！   
> 其实父亲节弄完这个是个美丽的巧合啦。  
> 希望大家喜欢。我个人真的超级喜欢各种Parentlock的文章，我觉得对一个有孩子的男人来说，最大的赞誉，就是“您是一位好父亲”。因为要做到这一点，他已经平衡了太多东西，权衡了太多东西，也怀着满满的爱去爱了太多东西。  
> 欢迎各种留言，指证和吐槽嗷~


End file.
